Bulletproof Love
by artificialasian
Summary: Classin Davis, a 16 year old for Pasadena, California moves out of her mom's house and in with her dad. She soon catches the eye of a young man named Edward, and they instantly fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own any Twilight publications rights.**

Chapter One

I can't remember the last time I felt this was; the feeling of uncertainty, not knowing what direction my life is going. All I really know is, it's can't get any worse than it already is. That's why I'm leaving my mom, and going to live with my dad.

I was currently living with my mom Lauren and her fiancé. His name is Mateus he is 6'7", 320 pounds of pure muscle, or that's what he claims. He is a body builder, like the guys you see on the commercials sponsoring Bow Flex and shit like that. He's a ladies man, calls everyone 'babe' and always has wondering eyes.

I can't stand the way he treats my mom, and I can't stand the way my mom lets it all just slide by. He turned this 'family' to mush, and I'm tired of trying to restore it. That is why I'm leaving Pasadena and moving to Forks, with my father Tim. I haven't seen him since the divorce, eight years ago; I'm turning seventeen in eleven days, so you do the math.

I feel almost weightless as I walk to the cab, as if someone just turned off the gravity. "Well kid, you all packed up?" I heard Mateus almost shout. "Yeah, I think so. Anything I left just mail it.". "Are you going to be alright flying alone? You know I can send Mateus down there with you." My sobbing mother said throw gaps of air. "Yeah mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry I'm almost grown." "Okay now, be sure to call me when you land." "Alright mom, I have really got to leave now. The meter is running." My mom wraps her arms around me for which seems like a century and slowly backs away for the cab as I enter it. "Which airport are you headed to?" the cab driver asks. "Los Angeles International." He shifts the car into gear and everything starts to feel like someone hit the fast-forward button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own any Twilight publications rights.**

Chapter Two

I sink into my plane seat and exhale deeply. Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe I should have just stayed with my mom. Think of Mateus, think of that ignorant douche bag. Nope, this was a horrible idea, he wasn't even that bad. Smooth Classin, you just lost all of your friends, now your socially retarded self can go try and make some new ones. "Drink?" the flight attendant asked. "No thanks, unless you want to contribute to a minor." She laughed and continued on to the next person.

The plane landed in Seattle around noon, I flopped out of my seat and grabbed my carryon. I followed the crowd and descended the plane shortly after landing. It didn't take me very long to find my dad but when I did my stomach about fell out of my ass. "Classin, damn you've gotten tall!" he enthused. "It happens, you know." "Well, grab your shit so we can head on home. It's about a three and a half hour drive for here."

Three in a half hours in a car with your dad you haven't seen since you were 9 seems like an awkward trip doesn't it? Well, actually it really isn't. I knew we needed some catching up time, and this was perfect. We covered the basics really fast; we got to know everything about each other in a span of 2 hours, the rest of the time we talked about sports and music. Turns out after mom left, he pursued his dream to become a radio sports announcer. Well he made the cut and he broadcasts for seven a.m. to five p.m.

We arrived at Forks around four; this place reminded me of Ventura, California well when it rained. It was going to be a big change for me, I'm used to the heat of the sun radiating off the sand. Not cold, wet, damp, crap. "So where do we live?" I uttered. "Well I live about five minutes away. But I can show you my house too, if you want." "So I don't live with you?" "Not exactly, you still live on my land, just not in the same lot." "Does that mean I have my own house?" "Basically, you have all the shit you need, furniture and appliances. I went and bought you all new stuff, the other ones seemed out of date." "What's the catch?" "Nothing, you just have to live by the rules of any other normal teenager." "Seriously, that's all? Dad, thank you so much!" "Yeah, yeah, don't get all fruity on me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own any Twilight publication rights.**

**Chapter 3**

We pull up into my dad's driveway. "Well that's my house." The only thing I could do at this point was to just stop and stare. "I didn't know you were one of the Kardashian's, dad." Amused my dad shook his head and laughed. His house was amazing, two floors, wood pane, huge glass windows and a double car garage. Before I even realized we started moving again. "Where are we going?" I stammered. "Your house, it's just down this trail."

The trail we went through was a narrow, paved road, not even wide enough for another car. The road soon comes to a stop, but as start to gaze around I see a small shed. "That's your garage." My dad remarked. "Ha, for what." I scoffed. "The sixteenth birthday party I missed." I faced my dad wide eyed. "Father, what is in that shed?" "Haha, go look."

I shoved the car door open as if I was in a Die Hard movie, and rushed to the shed doors. I pried them open and there it stood a modern Harley Davidson Seventy-Two. I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder, "Well, what do you think?" "I think I just fell in love." "I'm glad you like it. It's brand new, hasn't been used once." "Thank you, so much. You really don't know how much this means to me." "Well we should start headed down to your house; it looks like it's about to rain."

I look up and I see ominous clouds moving in. It kind of gave me a queasy feeling in my stomach, probably because California never had clouds like those. My dad starts to head off; I take one last look at my love and close the doors. I make a half-assed attempt to catch up, but suddenly stop when I realized there is a large drop awaiting my next step. "Yeah be careful, wouldn't want you falling off this bluff." My dad yelled over the sound of waves.

Wait, waves? I look past the fall and see an endless measurement of water: It's not a clear as California beaches but it was still as breath taking. "Well are you going to meander your ass down here or what?" my dad buzzed. I looked around and found a path of wooden stairs that led down to the beach. I dashed down the flight of stairs and scampered onto the beach. I scan the area and there I see a house looking building. I start towards it and everything starts becoming clearer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own any Twilight publication rights.**

Chapter 4

The house was held up by five columns, the columns were seven feet off the ground and were made of was looked like concrete but had an unusual sparkle to it. The house was surrounded by a wraparound patio and had concrete stairs leading up to it. The patio flooring was made of a beautiful wood, and the railing that surrounded the patio was made up of stainless steel poles. The main doors to the house were two pane glass doors that had white curtains hanging inside the house.

"Here are the keys to the house; head on back to my house when you get done, I'll be there waiting on you." Dad scoffed "Okay, will do." He walked off to his truck and left without a word. The good thing about Tim, he never hovered. I unlocked the doors and pushed them open. To the left I gazed upon the living room décor; a large, black leather sofa, an also black La-Z-Boy chair, a long onyx shelf that had around six hundred DVDS in it, and a DVD player sitting on top of it, and hanging on the wall just above the shelf was a 56" plasma screen TV. My heart stopped as I looked in awe at the TV.

I turned around and saw that my dad left my bags on the patio; I pick them up and carry them down the hall, I peeked into every door trying to find my bedroom. "Closet nope, bathroom nope, another closet. Guest bedroom?" I turn around and check the last door. Behind it I see soft purple walls, a queen sized bed, with a low to the floor bedframe; just how I like it, a desk with a laptop resting on it and a huge mirror. I walk in, drop my bags and explore into my closet. I open the door and it turns out it turns out it's a bathroom.

The bathroom was amazing, earthy colored stone walls, a drop in bathtub, and a huge shower. A bowl sink sat on top of the brownish granite counter tops, in front of the well-lit mirror. I opened the door next to the sink; it was a towel closet with multiple shelves in it. I turn around a see another door; I open it to find my closet. I go back into my room, grab my bags and start unpacking my clothes and toiletries.


End file.
